The invention is based on a plastic housing.
A liquid filter housing is already known from the WIPO patent application WO 2009/095346 A1 which comprises a housing pot of two-layered configuration and a housing cover which closes the housing pot. Said housing pot and said housing cover mutually enclose an interior, wherein the inner layer of the housing pot which faces the interior is manufactured from an electrically conductive plastic material and the outer layer of the housing pot which faces away from the interior from an electrically insulating plastic material. By means of the two-layered embodiment of the filter housing, electrostatic charges can be led away from the interior of said filter housing to an electrical ground. The disadvantage is that the mechanical connection between the two layers of the housing pot can loosen due to different shrinkage of the two materials. By the inner layer being guided through the outer layer, the electrically conductive inner layer is furthermore connected in a complex manner to an electrical terminal for leading away the electrical charges. This can lead to permeability as well as to a reduction of the mechanical properties of the plastic housing due to the notch effect.
In addition, the German patent publication DE 10 2007 006 004 A1 discloses a process for manufacturing the entire plastic housing from an electrically conductive plastic material. The disadvantage with this is that the electrically conductive plastic material is considerably more expensive than an electrically non-conductive plastic material.